Miror
by minicookies97
Summary: La grand mère d'Aomine lui lègue un miroir. Un miroir qui peut vous montrer votre âme sœur. En se regardant dedans, il avait déjà vu une personne avec des cheveux rouges et des sourcils bizarres a travers le miroir. Il a décidé de découvrir qui est cette personne et de conquérir son cœur. Un petit résumé nul ne vous y fiez pas. Aokaga. Yaoi. Tu n'aimes pas ? Alors ne lis pas.
1. Miror chapitre 1

_**Résumé :**_ _ **La grand mère d'Aomine est morte et lui lègue son bien le plus précieux un miroir. Un moroir très spécial. Le miroir en question vous montre votre âme sœur a vos cotés quand vous regardez votre reflet dedans. Aomine avait déjà essayé de voir son âme sœur mais avait vu un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux sourcils bizarres. Plus grand, il se regarde encore dans le miroir et reconnaît enfin le visage du jeune garçon.**_ _ **Yaoi : Tu n'aimes pas ? Ne lis pas.**_

 ** _Pairing :_** ** _Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (Aokaga)._**

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _ **Le magnifique univers de Kuroko no basket appartient exclusivement a**_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki,**_ _ **seule**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **fanfiction**_ __ _ **m'appartient**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Note**_ _ **: Heyy ! «**_ **Miror** **»** ** _est une fanfiction yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas (oui je le redis). Désolée d'avance pour les fautes (que je restreint le plus possible) ainsi que les problèmes de tournures de phrases : je ne suis pas écrivaine mais juste une ado qui s'ennuie et qui écrit pour faire passer le temps. N'hésitez pas a me dire si la fiction vous plaît, sinon pourquoi. Bichous 3_**

 _Cookies hehe._

 _-Allez Daiki chéri ! Dépêche toi, nous allons rater le rendez-vous si tu ne te dépêche pas !_

 _-Et pourquoi ne pas y aller sans moi ? C'bon j'peux rester seul une matinée t'sais !_

 _-Ce n'est pas ça mon chéri... Ta grand mère aurait aimé que tu sois là! Et tu sais très bien qu'elle va te léguer quelque chose de très important : elle t'adorait !_

 _-Ouais bon j'arrive mais c'est bien parce que c'est elle hein.._

Je finissait de me coiffer en montant dans la Range Rover de ma mère tandis qu'elle s'immisçait sur le siège avant du coté passager. C'est mon père qui conduit car ma mère n'a pas le permis et que je n'ai simplement pas l'age de conduire... Oui je sais, c'est bizarre : c'est la voiture de ma mère mais c'est mon père qui conduit car elle n'a pas le permis en réalité c'est simplement et purement parce que ma mère gagne plus que mon père et contrairement a ce que l'on pourrait croire, il en est très heureux.

 _-Daiki chéri je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander comment s'était passée ta journée ?_

 _-'a passe. Comme d'hab quoi.. Cours, dormir, cours, dormir, me faire engueuler par Satsu a force de dormir, manger, cours, dormir, cours, entraînement, me refaire engueuler par Satsu, continuer de me faire engueuler par Satsu parce que je ne l'écoute pas m'engueuler, rentrer, manger, lire des magazines et c'tout je n'ai rien fait de plus comme chaque jour._

 _-Je suis sûre que tes petites journées de lycéen ennuyé et blasé sont plus intéressantes que ce que tu nous laisse entendre !_ Toujours pleine de joie de vivre et de bonheur... écœurant.

 _-Pense ce que tu veux si ça peut te faire plaisir maman..._ J'aime bien lui gacher son plaisir comme cela:))

Je n'ai plus parler pendant tout le reste du voyage, ni même juste écouter la conversation de mes parents, trop occuper a me demander quand sortiras le prochain magazine pour lequel Kise a posé il y a deux semaines. C'est un de ces magazines pour filles en chaleurs et en l'occurrence pour les gays aussi... Et oui évidemment je suis bi. Il fallait s'y attendre hein... ! Je préfère quand même les filles, j'ai une certaine réticence avec les garçon. Je suis BEAUCOUP plus exigeant envers les garçons qu'envers les filles. Si le gars n'est pas parfaitement -PARFAITEMENT- à mes goûts, je ne coucherait jamais avec il peut laisser tomber hein.

Bon trêves de bavardages, on est arrivés a destination. Après être sortis de la voiture, nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et furent immédiatement accueillis par la secrétaire nous indiquant le bureau dans lequel nous nous sommes réfugiés le plus vite possible, tous les trois tenaillés par l'envie de nous enfuir de l'emprise de l'horrible voix de cette femme ignoble et pleine de maquillage. Eurk.

Dès notre entrée dans le bureau, un homme de la trentaine nous accueil avec son sourire de con et sa calvitie. Je le hais déjà. Ma grand mère est morte je le rappel hein ! Et c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes là.

 _-Venez, asseyez vous. Je suis monsieur Binya Chûyengo. Vous êtes la famille Aomine c'est cela ?_ Mes parents acquiescèrent en cœur.

 _-Bien. Madame Inimuki Aomine a donner beaucoup de chose a Daiki Aomine. C'est lequel d'entre vous ?_ Ma mère et mon père se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme et me dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que Bingo -flemme de retenir son prénom d'merde- reprenne.

- _Elle vous a léguer sa maison en campagne, son cabriolet, sa collection d'arme a feu et je cite « elles plairont toutes a mon petit sadique de Daiki, cet enfant c'est toute ma vie, je le connaît mieux que lui même._ » Ok ça y est je commence a me sentir vraiment vraiment mais **vraiment** mal.

 _-Wouaa !_ S'exclama l'enfant de trois ans qui me sert de mère. _Elle t'a donner plein de chooowseu ! Trop de la chaance !_

 _-Ce n'est as tout._ Reprit Bingo. _Elle lui a aussi léguer un miroir ainsi que sa bague de fiançailles et celle de son mari défunt à la guerre._

 _-Bien. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?_ Demandais-je sous le regard répugnant de Bingo.

 _-Il vous suffit de signer ici et là, de récupérer les actes de propriété des biens de votre grand mère et de vous en allez._

Il se mit a fouiller dans ses tiroirs avant d'en sortir un formulaire et de le déposer devant moi avec un stylo plume aussi répugnant que son propriétaire. Je lu le formulaire en entier, même les petits petits trucs en bas de chaque article. Quand j'eus fini de lire attentivement chaque closes du formulaire/contrat de possession de biens, je signa aux endroits propices et repartit de cet endroit pleins de gens trop joyeux pour travailler ici. Mon père avait pris soin de se retrouver seul avant d'aller récupérer le tableau, les clés du cabriolet et autre chose que je n'ai pas pu distinguer mais qui est assez petit pour le prendre dès maintenant.

Arrivés dans la voiture, mon paternel se tourna vers moi et lâcha :

 _-Tu en portes une dès maintenant et donnera l'autre a la personne que ton cœur aura choisie, mon fils._

Il tendit la main et je vis enfin la troisième chose qu'il avait récupérée, les alliances de mes grands parents. J'acquiesça et pris les bagues avant d'en enfiler une et de garder l'autre dans la paume de ma main, je la regarda pendant tout le reste du trajet en pensant a ma grand mère. Elle me manque tellement.

Aujourd'hui -cette nuit en dormant- j'ai eu une révélation ! Le miroir, le miroir de mamie. Si c'est a moi qu'elle l'a donné ce n'est pas pour rien tout de même ? Je me souviens maintenant que quand j'étais petit, j'étais monté dans le grenier avec ma grand mère pour voir les jeux de mes cousins et cousines que je voudrais récupérer parce qu'ils ne jouaient plus avec. Donc nous étions en haut et tout a coup, mamie m'appela et me dit de me placer devant un miroir. Logiquement je ne compris pas et elle le su a l'expression que j'avais sur le visage elle me dit donc, a un mot près : _**« Mon**_ _**Daiki chéri, ce miroir n'est pas comme les autre mon amour. Si tu te regardes a travers, tu verras quelqu'un a tes cotés, quelqu'un du même age que toi et que tu rencontrera a un moment crucial de ta vie mon lapin. Que cette personne soit une fille ou un garçon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Ce que tu doit retenir, ce n'est ni son sexe, ni son visage, mais bien la sensation qui remplira ton cœur quand tu la verras. Alors promet moi de tout faire pour retrouver cette personne. Ce seras la personne que tu aimeras le plus au monde et ce pour de bonnes raisons vous êtes connectés mon loulou. Moi, quand je me regardes dedans, je vois papi. Malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà partis, c'est celui que j'aime le plus. Je suis encore capable de tout pour lui, ou au moins pour les souvenirs qu'il a laissés. »**_ Je m'en souviens parfaitement car a cet instant je me suis dit que la personne que j'aimais le plus dans tout l'univers était ma grand mère. Je le pense toujours même si elle n'est plus à mes cotés. Après son magnifique discours, mamie m'a tourné la tête pour que je regarde le miroir. J'y vis un autre enfant d'à peu près mon âge et trop mignon. Il m'était impossible de dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon, la seule chose dont j'étais vraiment au courant c'était bien que c'était la fille la plus belle de la galaxie a mes yeux et le petit garçon le plus mignon né depuis l'aube des temps et jusqu'à la disparition de toute créatures vivantes.

C'est en croisant son regards que je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais un jour rencontrer cette personne et éprouver la même chose que ma grand mère.

Le seul problème dans tout cela, c'est -hélas- que je n'ai toujours pas rencontré de fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de tigre enragé.

J'ai donc décidé d'aller chercher, chez ma grand mère, le miroir. Je vais utilisé la belle bagnole de mon grand père, qu'il a d'ailleurs donner a ma grand mère a sa mort, ce pourquoi maintenant elle est a moi. Breeeeeeeeeeeef, je me suis arrêter en chemin dans une petite supérette pour me prendre un truc a grignoter. En entrant dans l'espèce de resto-route ( _Cookies : un restaurant sur le bord de l'autoroute pour ceux qui ne savent pas hehe_ ) oui ''espèce de resto-route'' parce qu'en faite c'est un resto-route et une supérette. Bref, je m'avança vers les snacks (chips, biscuits, bretzels et autres choses a grignoter) je choisis de prendre trois grands paquets de chips, un au poulet, un deuxième au barbecue et l'autre aux oignons et a la crème* ainsi que deux paquets de bretzels et un de bâtons de saucissons. En me retournant pour aller a la caisse, je me cogna contre un mur. Ah non enfaîte je n'ai rien dit, c'est juste Murasakibara.

 _-Chalut Mine-chin, cha va ?_

 _-S'lut Murasakibara, désolé mais j'suis pressé faut que j'y aille donc si monsieur le mur pouvait se décaler.._

 _-Tu vas ou Mine-chin ? Moi che vais chez ma tante pour voir chais bébés chats pachque ils chont trop mimi_

 _-Ne me parle pas quand tu manges sinon tu vas faire tomber des miettes sur ma tête. ET je vais chez ma grand mère;elle est morte donc je vais chercher ce qu'elle m'a léguer._

Sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, deux grands bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et une tête titanesque se posa sur la mienne. Murasakibara aime les câlins.

 _-Je peut venir avec toi ? C'est pas bien de rester tout seul pendant les deuils..._

 _-Ok.._ Je soupira

 _-Dit Mine-chin ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Elle t'a donné le miroir magique que j'avais vu quand j'étais venu chez toi ? Je crois savoir qui est la personne que j'ai vu dedans mais j'suis pas_ _sûr,_ _j'aimerai vérifié..._

 _-Oui, c'est spécialement pour lui que j'y vais, enfaîte._

 _-Alors allons y tout les deux...!_

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé a aller chez ma grand mère avec Atsushi.

Arrivés chez ma mamie, on est monté vérifié si le miroir était toujours là et nous sommes allés nous coucher.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant je senti comme si quelque chose m'empêchais de bouger. Ah non, je n'ai rien dit, c'est encore une fois Murasakibara. Du coup si je veux pouvoir m'enfuir il fait que j'établisse un plan très élaboré. Mais vu que j'ai la flemme, je vais juste le réveiller pour pouvoir sortir de ce lit et aller manger mon petit déjeuné. Avant que je n'ai rien pu faire, Atsushi se leva en me lâchant et me dit qu'il allait au grenier se regarder dans le miroir. Je décida donc de le suivre et de faire de même. Arrivés en haut, Murasakibara se regarda en premier et fut très heureux de ce qu'il vit. Il doit être très amoureux de son âme sœur et elle aussi doit l'etre.

Ok bon, c'est a mon tour et je stresse totalement de voir ce qu'est devenu l'ange que ma grand mère m'avait fait voir.

Je me plaça devant de le miroir, leva les yeux et là, le choc. Je n'en reviens pas que ça soit mon âme sœur. OH MON DIEU.

 _*Les chips oignons crèmes c'est la base !_

 _Hey ! Et oui, je suis un cookie diabolique... A part cela vous allez bien ? Vous aimez bien ? Désolée mais je me suis rendue compte un peu trop tard que j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre donc le voilà hehe._

 _Grey : Alors c'est pour_ _ **eux**_ _que tu nous a laissés ! Tss_

 _Natsu : Ouais j'avoue !_ _Et nous alors ?_ _Tu nous oublis c'est ça ?_

 _Aomine : Pourquoi t'a tué ma graaaaaaaaand meeeeeeeeereeeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhh_

 _Bakagami : Neh ? Pourquoi j'suis nul part dedans moi hein ?_

 _Cookies : Tu seras dans le prochain... En attendant, vas consoler Minechéri..._

 _Grey : Moi aussi je vais pleurer si tu continues a être méchante avec moi comme ca-_

 _Natsu (en coupant_ _Grey_ _en plein milieu de sa phrase) : et en nous délaissant sur le côté comme des vielles chausettes...!_

 _Cookies : T'inquiete je vais écrire un two shot... Ou une fiction jsp trop mais en tout cas tu n'aurais pas dû demander d'en avoir une nouvelle sur vous parce que tout votre amour propre vas partir et éclater en fumée ! C'est génial non ?_

 _Natsu_ _et_ _Grey_ _(je mélange les couleurs là, ça le fait plus) :_ _J'ai_ _peur_ _!_ _Pourquoi_ _t'as_ _demander_ _ça_ _toi !_ _Baka_ _!_

 _Daioto (2eme personnalité de cookies, un garçoooooon) : Bref, en conclusion nou sposterons le prochain chapitre bientôt, n'hésitez pas a mettre une review ou a nous envoyer un message en priver et en espérant que ça vous aura plu, Tchuus hehe !_

 _Cookies (croyant que c'est fini) : ça y est tu viens Daioto on vas rejoindre nos autre personalités au bowling avec Makoto Tachibana et Rin Okumura... Ensuite on ira sur internet matter du yaoi en saignant du nez devant... Ca te vas comme programme pour ce soir ?_

 _Daioto : Oui ça me vas... Et cette fois je vous vraiment au revoir-_

 _Cookies (oui je coupe mes propres personnalités) : Tchuus hehe !_


	2. Miror chapitre 2

_**Résumé :**_ _ **La grand mère d'Aomine est morte et lui lègue son bien le plus précieux un miroir. Un moroir très spécial. Le miroir en question vous montre votre âme sœur a vos cotés quand vous regardez votre reflet dedans. Aomine avait déjà essayé de voir son âme sœur mais avait vu un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux sourcils bizarres. Plus grand, il se regarde encore dans le miroir et reconnaît enfin le visage du jeune garçon.**_ _ **Yaoi : Tu n'aimes pas ? Ne lis pas.**_

 ** _Pairing :_** ** _Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga (Aokaga)._**

 _ **Disclamer :**_ _ **Le magnifique univers de Kuroko no basket appartient exclusivement a**_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki,**_ _ **seule**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **fanfiction**_ __ _ **m'appartient**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Note**_ _ **: Heyy ! «**_ **Miror** **»** ** _est une fanfiction yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas (oui je le redis). Désolée d'avance pour les fautes (que je restreint le plus possible) ainsi que les problèmes de tournures de phrases : je ne suis pas écrivaine mais juste une ado qui s'ennuie et qui écrit pour faire passer le temps. N'hésitez pas a me dire si la fiction vous plaît, sinon pourquoi. Bichous 3_**

 _Cookies hehe._

OH MON DIEU. Je plaqua ma main devant ma bouche et Atsushi vint me voir en s'appercevant que je suis totalement figer depuis au moins dix à vingt bonnes minutes.

 _\- Mine-chin tu vas bien? Mine-chin !? Heh Mine-chin tu m'écoute oui ? Répond Mine-chin ! Neeeeeeeeeeeh Mine-chiiiiiiiiiin écouteeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh mooooiiiiiiiii !_

Je ne bougeai toujours pas tant mes pensées étaient confuses. Murasakibara continuait de me parler -ou plutôt hurler, on s'en bat les reins- et d'un coup je dit son nom, celui de mon âme sœur.

 _-Kagami..._

Atsushi se tu immédiatement et je pris enfin conscience que je suis dans le caca pour atteindre mon objectif : séduire mon âme sœur. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile si ce n'était pas cet idiot de Bakagami...

 _-Neh... Alors comme ça ton âme sœur c'est Mimi-chin..._ _ **Hehe**_

Son ''hehe'' paraissait tellement moqueur qu'on aurait cru que c'était l'un des miens... Il sait faire ça lui ? Je le croyait gentil...

 _-Te moque pas Atsushi... C'est méchant... Ce n'est pas parce que mon âme sœur est aussi intelligente qu'une moule qu'il faut en profiter pour te foutre de ma gueule. C'est qui la tienne d'ailleurs ?_

 _-Moi c'est Muro-chin... Mais je le savais déjà t'chai... Chauf que Muro-chin il est pas auchi têtu que Mimi-chin..._

 _-Attends... Tu l'appelles_ _ **vraiment**_ _Mimi-chin ?_

 _-Quoi ? T'es déjà chaloux ? Ch'est beau l'amour tu trouves pas Mine-chin ?_

 _-Raahh tais toi le mur... Et quand est-ce que tu es allé chercher a manger ?_

 _-Ah cha ? Ch'est pas moi qui vait chercher la nourriture, ch'est elle qui viens cha moi hehe !_

 _-T'es vraiment malade... Bon allons y... J'ai un plan de bataille a faire._

« Et un con a séduire. » Pensais-je.

Après un petit déjeuné et un soupir d'exaspération, le mur Maria et moi reprirent la voiture pour retourner en ville. Murasakibara n'habitait pas près de chez moi du tout mais il a décidé -sans m'en demander l'accord avant- de dire a ses parents qu'il dormirait chez moi ce soir... On a donc l'après-midi pour faire mon plan -que je comptais faire seul de base MAIS BON.

Murasakibara et moi sommes assis sur mon lit, dans ma chambre donc, avec des feuilles remplies d'inscriptions du genre : « hobies de Mimi-chin / hobies de Mine-chin » ou encore « points sensibles de Bakagami » et même « qualités et défauts de Taiga Kagami ». Atsushi avait prit un magazine -pour femme visiblement- où régnait un article, en lequel je n'avait pas confiance du tout, nommé « comment séduire son âme-soeur en cinq étapes ? » ainsi qu'une phrase nommée : « Porter des dessous affriolent ». Sérieusement ? Dites moi qu'il se fout de ma gueule.

 _-T'es pas sérieux ?_

Il regarda le magazine que je tenais en main et il sourit : _« Evidemment... Que si ! »_

Et en plus il se fout de ma gueule. Je soupira et lui lança son magazine accompagné d'un mignon petit '' _Vas_ _te_ _faire_ _fister_ ''. Il cria -d'un hurlement pas très masculin- en recevant le projectile en plein dans la tête. J'ai de la chance de ne jamais rater ma cible... Il y a certains avantages a ça.

-Bon on va passer les moments pas intéressants du tout hein-

Le soir était arrivé assez rapidement et après avoir fait le plan de séduction de cet idiot de Kagami, Murasakibara et moi sommes partis au BigBeefGrill -un nouveau fast-food local qui sert des steaks et dérivés- parce que j'avais la dalle. A pieds évidemment. Nous avons fii par décider de ne pas utiiser la technique du magazine plutôt... Spéciale.

Nous commandâmes deux steaks grillés, sauce samurai pour Murasakibara et piment antillais* pour moi ! Oui, j'aime me déchirer la gorge a coup de piment. Bref... On a tous les deux pris un coca (ce qui fait deux cocas) ainsi que des frites et sommes partis après avoir payé chacun notre part.

On s'arrêta sur un banc dans un parc pas loin du resto -qui n'a pas de tables, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas mangé directement là-bas- pour déguster nos repas en parlant.

 _-Donc on va résumer notre plan... Ok ? De toute façon t'as pas le choix_

 _-Pff... Allons y alors !_

 _-Donc quand tu le verras premièrement tu passera en mode séducteur. Ça va pas être trop compliqué ?_

-T'AS VU CA PUTAIN JE VAIS M'EVANOUIR TELLEMENT C'EST BON !

-Change pas le sujet en me parlant de bouffe. _OH PUTAIN CE STEAK EST TROP BOOON SA RAAAAACE !_

 _-OUI JE SAAIIIS_

 _-Maintenant on reparle du plan ! Donc tu lui parles de bouffe, le complimente, joues avaec lui au basket tout ça tout ça... Tu vois quoi... Tu fait les trucs qu'il aimes quoi ! Ensuite tu le teste. Genre tu commence à faire des sous entendus, à être tactile, quand vous jouez tu peux je sais pas moi... Tu te met torse nu et si tu vois qu'il te matte, tu le taquine et tout ce qui vas avec..._

 _-T'inquiete... Je m'en souviens très bien... Et s'il aimes les filles... Je vais le faire changer de bord !_

 _-Ouiiii ! Des gaaaaays !_

 _-Bref sinan toi avec Himuro tu vas faire quoi ?_

 _-Ah non mais Muro-chin et moi, on est déjà ensemble en faite... Ça fait bientôt trois mois... J'en ai juste profiter pour voir si je devrais le briser un jour parce que ce n'est pas mon âme sœur mais vu qu'il l'est, c'est bon ! Je devrais lui dire... Il sourirai... Il est trop mignon quand il sourit ! Je veut qu'il se mette tout le temps à sourire comme ça mais en même temps, je veut être le seul à voir cette expression sur son visage._

 _-T'es vraiment amoureux toi dis-moi ! Alors ? C'est pour quand le mariage ?_ Lui dis-je pour me moquer gentiment.

 _-Je ne sais pas s'il voudrait déjà se marier... Même si moi, je suis prêt pour cet événement depuis que je l'ai rencontrer ! C'est la personne la plus importante pour moi ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Je souhaite a tout le monde de ressentir ça... C'est le sentiment le plus fort possible... Plus fort que de manger des takayakis ! Tu te rend compte !? Des takayakis putain !_

En l'écoutant parler, je me mis a sourire inconsciemment

Nous marchâmes encore un peu et nous séparâmes à un arrêt de bus qui ramènera le petit, oui petit, Murasakibara chez lui. Je me rappela que si je faisais un piiitiiit dérivé sur mon chemin, je trouverai un terrain de street basket. Welelelelelelelelelelelelele. Oui bon chacun montre sa joie comme il peut hein.

Après avoir marché encore vingts minutes j'arrivai enfin au terrain et déposais mon sac sur un banc avant de me rendre compte qu'en fait je n'ai pas de ballon. Et quel fut mon étonnement en remarquant qu'un parasite -accompagné d'un ballon- me scrutait depuis mon arrivée sur le terrain. Un humain. Un ballon. Ca me vas. Au pire je lui propose de jouer à deux mais si il est nul ça ne vas pas être drole pour moi... Pour lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je me décida enfin et posa la question :

 _-Tu joues ?_

Un ricanement me répondit et l'inconnue sortis de l'ombre.

 **Putain.**

 _-Pourquoi pas ?_

 **Merde.**

_NOTE_

*piment antillais : Ils sont plus forts. Les piments Africains y ressembles beaucoup.

 _Heyy ! Ça vaaaaaaa ? Hihihihi ouii je suis sadique :3 ! J'aime ma vie pas vous ? Sinan vous avez aimé ? A votre avis, c'est qui sur le terrain ? Moi je sais pas alors faites moi part de vos hypothèse je vous en prie ;)_

 _Daito : Shht ! Je tiens a m'excuse pour les fautes (surement très présentes) car je n'ai pas eu le temps-_

 _Kuroko * au loin derriere_ _ *** : Hum hum**_ _mytho_ _ **hum**_ _ **hum**_

 _Daito : Ne me balance pas toi ! Doooooonc je disais que j'ai simplement é-_

 _Kuroko * toujours aussi loin * :_ _ **Hum hum**_ _Eu la flemme_ _ **Hum hum**_

 _Daito : ETE OCCUPE SALE GAMIN !_

 _Cookies : Bon oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais c'est pas ma faute vous savez ! J'ai pas d'autres couleurs pour le ptit Kuroko !_

 _Daito : Bref je vous avoue que cette fois, je suis un peu fatigué et Cookies aussi donc on va juste vous laisser sur ça et on se revoie au prochain chapitre ! Tchusss !_

 _Aomine : Bon sinan c'est pour quand le lemon ?_

 _Kagami : QUOI ? QUI TE DIT QUE JE VEUT CA MOI ?_

 _Aomine : Tu ne l'as pas dit avec ta bouche, mais avec une autre partie de ton anatomie beaucoup plus... Honnête ;)_

 _Kagami * tout rouge de honte * : La ferme Aho !_

 _Aomine * fier de lui * : Bakagami !_

 _Cookies * En mode vois off * : Et ils vécurent heureux et se reproduirent comme des lapins-sauterelles dans les champs de blé... Fin 3_


End file.
